ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Diffuser (band)
Diffuser is a rock band from Long Island, New York, that was formed in 1994 by Tomas Costanza (guitar/vocals), Anthony Cangelosi (guitar), Lawrence Sullivan (bass) and Billy Alemaghides (drums). Originally the band was called Flu 13 and released a 7-inch entitled Edgar's Airwaves and an album entitled Spin Cycle before being signed to The Medicine Label. After being signed they released their second album titled In the Foul Key of V. The band signed with major label Hollywood Records in 2001 and changed their name to Diffuser. In 2001 the band released their first album on Hollywood Records titled Injury Loves Melody. Their single "Karma" was included on the ''Mission: Impossible II'' soundtrack; it peaked at number 20 on the ''Billboard'' Mainstream Rock Tracks chart and No. 26 on the Modern Rock Tracks chart.class=artist|id=p466270/charts-awards|pure_url=yes}} Chart Positions, Allmusic Lawrence and Billy left the band in 2003 and were replaced by Peter Schojan and Dan Leo on bass and drums respectively. In March the band toured the country with Simple Plan, Gob and Madcap. Their second album, Making the Grade, was released in July of that year. The songs "I Wonder" and "Get It On" were used in the 2003 movie Freaky Friday. The song "Get It On" also appeared on the soundtrack for the Outlaw Volleyball video game. The first 150,000 copies of the video game contained a bonus music sampler from Diffuser. In the fall of that year the band joined Hoobastank and The All-American Rejects on the Nokia Unwired Tour. The band did their final US tour in January 2004 with Spitalfield and Silverstein, followed by a tour in Japan in March. In April Hollywood Records dropped them, and they disbanded shortly after. Dan later joined Action Action with ex-members of The Reunion Show and Count the Stars. Diffuser has recently gotten back together and, according to their Myspace, plan to release a new album in spring of 2008 and re-release some Flu 13 albums. Diffuser has recently started recording the new album, posting this on their MySpace page: The album's title is Sincerely, Wasting Away. On May 24, 2008, Diffuser uploaded two new songs from the upcoming album on their MySpace page. They are entitled "Falling Down" and "Free". Band members Current lineup: *Tomas Costanza - Guitar/Vocals *Anthony Cangelosi - Guitar *Peter Schojan - Bass *Dan Leo - Drums *Additional Musician - Keith Hille - Guitar Former members: *Lawrence Sullivan - Bass (1994–2003) *Billy Alemaghides - Drums (1994–1995; 2000–2003) *Brian Fawcett - Guitar (Flu Thirteen)(1994–1998) *Chris Sanchez - Drums (1998–2000) Discography Flu 13: *''Edgar's Airwaves'' 7-inch - 1995 *''Spin Cycle'' - 1996 *''In the Foul Key of V'' - 1998 Diffuser: *''35/Leaving With A California Tilt'' 7-inch - 2000 *''Injury Loves Melody'' - January 23, 2001 *''Making the Grade'' - July 15, 2003 *''Sincerely, Wasting Away'' - August 19, 2008 Videography *"Karma" (2001) *"Get It On" (2003) Other projects Tomas played bass for The Never Enders from 2005 until the band split in 2006. They released one album, Air Raid Romance, on Indianola Records and shot one video for the single "Broken". The Never Enders are currently working on their new album. *The Never Enders website *The Never Enders' MySpace Dan joined Action Action in 2004 and is still currently in the band. They are currently working on their follow-up to 2006's An Army of Shapes Between Wars which was released on Victory Records. *Action Action website *Action Action's MySpace References External links *Official Myspace *Official Street Team Myspace *Burning Stars interview with Tomas and Peter Category:Alternative rock groups from New York Category:Musical groups from Long Island Category:Musical groups from New York Category:Musical groups established in 1994 Category:Musical groups disestablished in 2004 Category:Musical groups reestablished in 2007 Category:Pop punk musical groups from New York